Requiem For A Moment
by Embrace Futility
Summary: This will be a collection of short stories and vignettes featuring the characters of Inuyasha. All stories will be rated T and under. First story up: A Little Smile


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters or locations used in this story. This is purely for my own, and my reader's enjoyment, and to further my writing skills.

A/N: I have only seen the first season, and the first two movies, so that is when these stories will be based until I see more. Please, feel free to point out any inaccuracies, and please review! I am currently working on a larger fic, but this scene didn't fit, so I will be posting several short stories and vignettes here in Requiem For A Moment.

A Little Smile

It had been a dark day, one full of thunder and wind, and even the demons that plagued these lands had sought shelter from the angry skies. Evening had begun to fall when the black clouds finally broke apart, allowing a weary light to fall across the two beings that braved the chill of the early night.

"You're so stupid," stated one of the two. The half-demon knelt beside the girl sprawled gracelessly at the bottom of a hill, and shifted his kimono out of the way as he reached out to aid her.

Kagome slapped his hands away and sat up on her own. "I am not!" she insisted, giving Inuyasha a shove. It had little effect except to display her annoyance, and Inuyasha just scowled at her efforts.

"Then why did you fall down the hill?"

"Because, it's been raining and it's slippery. Now, back up, dog-breath!"

Inuyasha managed to refrain from blowing into his hand and testing the smell of his breath, as Kagome pushed herself up to stand. As soon as her weight shifted to her feet, a sudden sharp pain exploded in her right ankle, and her legs crumpled beneath her. Gentle hands unbefitting of their rough owner caught her and lowered her carefully back to the ground. "Idiot."

Kagome clenched her eyes shut as she waited for the pain to pass. When the flaring hurt subsided to a dull throb she opened her eyes and gazed up into caramel orbs that wavered with concern despite the stinging words.

"Do you get some perverse pleasure out of insulting me, Inuyasha?" Kagome once again brushed aside his attempts to help her up, and pushed herself into a sitting position.

"It's not my fault you're so clumsy," Inuyasha defended himself against her anger. "Where are you hurt?" His voice was demanding, but his face revealed the worry he would not otherwise express.

The girl reached down and gripped her shin hard, forcing her mind to register stimuli besides pain in her ankle. She didn't answer, but Inuyasha read her movements and moved around her to position himself at her feet.

"Let me see," Inuyasha sighed, and he slowly lowered his hands to her leg, fully expecting Kagome to shove him away again. She didn't, though, and Inuyasha carefully rolled down the girl's stocking and softly touched the swelling flesh. Kagome inhaled sharply as he probed the injury, and Inuyasha winced in sympathy. "It isn't broken," he assured her, gripping her foot and forcing the joint to move.

"Ow!" Kagome swatted at him and pulled her ankle out of his grasp. "I could have told you that!"

Inuyasha grumbled to himself and looked up at the sky, calming his irritation. Evening was fast becoming night, and the demons that prowled the darkness would not be deterred now that the storm had passed. "Come on; let's find a dry place to spend the night." The half-demon took Kagome's hand and stood, pulling the girl up with him.

Kagome resisted slightly, unwilling to put any pressure on her right leg, and ended up loosing what little balance she still possessed. Inuyasha was prepared for this, though, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her securely to his body.

"I don't think I can walk," Kagome confessed.

Inuyasha shot her a quizzical look. "When do you ever?"

Before she could come back with a biting remark, Inuyasha swept his arm behind her knees and lifted her into his arms. Her slight frame was nothing to his demon strength, and he easily bounded to the top of the hill and rushed towards the trees.

Full darkness had yet to fall over the earth, but it was pitch black beneath the leafy boughs. Unwilling to spend the night in the shadows on the ground, Inuyasha leaped into a nearby tree, jumping higher into the branches until he landed on a large limb suitable to spend the night on. Kagome squirmed, not at all happy to be so high above the ground and unable to support herself. Inuyasha noted her discomfort and slowly sat on the branch, his back pressed against the massive trunk, and loosened his grip on her. To his surprise, Kagome did not move away from him, instead she pressed her back against his chest and allowed him to continue to support her.

"Inuyasha, I trust you not to let me fall," she said softly, and leaned her head back on his shoulder. The half-demon tensed at the contact, and looked down to see her drift off to sleep. A small smile twisted his lips, and he tightened his arms around her, and allowed his own head to rest atop Kagome's. He, too, fell into a peaceful slumber, the rare smiled brightening the night-cast woods.


End file.
